Go! N Team !
by Max Knight
Summary: [AU]A Tribute to the Original Go! Future Naruto fic. Meet the N team, N doesn't stand for Nice,Notourious or even Naruto....what does it stands for ? Nothing.


Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto...but I do own this fic...

A/N : I have been wanting to say this for some time. For those that flamed Lazy Hyuuga's Go! Future Naruto until FFnet had to ban him, Why ?( I was gonna say I HOPE YOU WOULD BURN IN HELL ! but thought that it isn't worth it ) It's because some idiots can't handle the rejected feeling on why his/her character isn't chosen instead. Heh, fk you ya motherfker ! Ahem, now on to the real A/N, this is a tribute to the old Go! Future Naruto fic, it isn't as crazy or as awesome as the original but I hope that I can have the honor to making this a worthy rewrite, why you say ? It's because it's too good a fic to be flamed. That's that.

Max Knight presents,

A Knights of the Square Table fic...

Based on a true fic writen by LaZy HyUuGa...

Dedicated to those who contributed to the original Go! Future Naruto...

Go! Team N

------------

-History-

15 years passed, or was it 16 ? Since the last Great Ninja War. Konoha, allied with the Hidden Water Fall village, Hidden Sand, Hidden Mist and various other smaller Ninja Villages battled against Orochimaru's Hidden Sound and his own allies the Hidden Rain and Hidden Grass, accompanied by the Hidden Stone. Both sides were almost evenly matched, with Konoha and Suna's elites in the front line and Mizu's stealth assassins making small skirmishes along the borders had caused Orochimaru many sleepless nights. However, Orochimaru's own band of killer experiments wrecked unimaginable havoc for the Leaf and Sand. The smaller villages suffered heavy casualties but fought on bravely for the sake of their next generation's safety.

Things got worse as the Akatsuki made their move on the host of the Bijuu's, attacking every Jinchuuriki they could find. Gaara of the Desert and Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha was the few that could hold down their own against them...that is, if they're facing only two of the Akatsuki members. Even Gaara had to think twice going against the entire organization.

Fortunately, Konoha and their allies won the war when Naruto and Gaara, together unleashed their techniques on the bulk of Orochimaru's army at the Snake's Den, which was where Orochimaru's headquarter is located. Uchiha Sasuke, one of the sole survivors of the Uchiha Clan together with the new Sound Five defended the place but with Tsunade and Jiraiya's help retreated back into the hole they crawled out from. Uchiha Sasuke left with Kabuto and his master, leaving his former team mate, Uzumaki Naruto with his unforgettable phrase, " I'll be back dobe, that I can promise you." of course the blonde retorted back with his famous line, " And I'll be waiting bastard, you better believe it."

Uchiha Sasuke was never heard of again.

-A New Story-

Now a new Generation of Genins would continue the journey through the rough path that their predecessors started, supporting their village, protecting their love ones and...for the Hokage.

Of course, one cannot start his journey as a Shinobi if one hasn't even graduated from the academy...

" Like, Oh my Gawd I'm Late ! "

It isn't the first day that he would be late. Who could blame him ? He was training with his father until he couldn't even stand without his father carrying him back to his room. He would make them proud, after all, the teacher can't blame him for being hardworking can he ?

The raven-haired boy put on his white T-shirt and buttoned up his blue Chinese vest while munching on his piece of white toast. With the speed that neared his father's when he was his age, the boy wore his long black slacks and yelled as he pulled the pants too fast and hurt his family jewels...

" Did I just...? $#&$&# ! "

" Son ! Watch your mouth ! " cried his mother from the kitchen as he scrambled out the living room nearly knocking the shoe rack down. He nodded a brief apology and said goodbye to her as he slammed the door shut.

" Ah, the power of Youth burns strongly in my son." stated a man clad in a Jounin vest. His wife rolled her eyes in annoyance. To think he still sprouts those words after all these years.

In another corner of the village...

" Son, I suggest you be more careful this time." said a man behind a pair of pitch-black sunglasses. His son wore a similar outfit to his, which is a hooded trench shirt that covers not only his head, but also a large portion of his face, like his mouth for instance. However his son wore not black sunglasses but a pair of perfectly round glasses with a dark purple tint to it, he wore a quarter khaki pants and the basic Shinobi sandals. And on his neck, much to his father's annoyance was a large pendent with a spider symbol hanging from some metal chains.

" Will do Dad." replied the son.

" Now make me proud, it's a feeling I haven't felt in a long time."

" Will do Dad." again a reply.

" Your mother will be waiting for you at home, I have a mission today so I can't be home."

" ..."

" I'm sure you understand like you always do."

" Will do Dad."

" Good, I shall take my leave."

" Yeah..." the boy didn't make any reaching to the sudden disappearance of his father and continued to walk in the academy compound.

Umino Iruka, still the same hardworking Chuunin, smiled at the students arriving at class, he counted the numbers and frowned, then sighed as he asked himself why he was still working as a teacher in the academy.

" Alright class, I'd like to introduce a new student to the class, I know it's a bit sudden since it's only three months until the examinations for becoming Genin, so I hope everyone would welcome our new member. He came all the way from a rather tropical part of the Water country, please be good friends with him." with that Iruka called out the name of the boy that was standing behind him. The boy had a golden earring on his left ear and a head full of dread locks. They came down almost covering his eyes that it would need a Hyuuga to see if he's a sleep or awake. He had rather tanned skin showing off slight muscles from his buttoned shirt, filled with miniature palm tree designs. His blue short pants revealing only a pair of sandals and sturdy legs.

The entire class was focused on this new kid, it also seemed that the boy was excited as he turned his head this way and that until he set his eyes ( Don't look at me, I'm only the writer) on a girl with green hair. He had a wide smile and greeted them in a friendly tone.

" Ja Mon, Wats Happineen ? Da naim's Jagan, Dan Jagan fram da beeches of de Isles of de Water Country. How ja doin mon ? "

"..."

" Uh..."

" What did he just said ? "

" Ja mon ? "

Even Iruka had some trouble understanding what the grinning boy just said. He was about to ask the boy to repeat what he said until a familiar voice echoed through the classroom.

" Ack ! Sorry Iruka-sensei, it won't happen again I swear ! " the raven haired boy bowed down in apology to a frowning Iruka. The classroom laughed at the boy, apparently it wasn't his first, or last for that matter. Some girls continued chatting as Iruka scold the boy in front of everyone and the boys sniggered at him, some calling him the late night loser. Some ignored him and continued talking to their friends, same old same old.

" Now go back to your seat." said Iruka.

The raven haired boy retorted annoyingly at the teacher, " Eh ? But my seat is like, taken by that smug lookin' alpha Hyuuga chick ! ", Indeed a female Hyuuga was there, she turned her head away in disgust at such vulgar words. She was angry at first but figured it wasn't worth being angry over a commoner.

" Hmm, well I guess you'll sit here in front of the class with our new member of the class. Meet Dan Jagan, he's rather new here, get acquainted and I'll start class shortly."

The two boys sized each other up for a few seconds and both went towards their seats, the raven haired boy mumbled something about arrogant white eyed people while the other grinned the whole time.

" My name's Lee Kyuu, so what's with the earrings? I thought only gays wear them on the left ? " the raven haired boy, obviously an Asian from his name and wear of clothes, decided to break the ice.

Dan grinned behind his dreadlocks and shrugged, " Wel' you ain't dat monly jourself mon, lookit jour outfit." he pointed at Kyuu's blue vest, looks like he wore it inside-out.

" Ack ! You're right dude, thanks for telling me that, hey you can call me Kyuu." the boy started to take off his clothes to change it in front of the class, ignoring the sounds from behind jeering and joking at him.

" Sure mon, an call me DeeJay." he lifted hands and balled it to a fist.

" Dude, you just gotta teach me that accent, it's liek so kewl ! " Kyuu mimicked his gesture and the two boys started their day in the Konoha Ninja Academy.

--------

-John Lennon ?-

Recess came and the two new friends headed out for their lunch break.

" Naw mon, tis laik dis...Hainge nou Juutsu !" Dan made the hand seals and puffed into a replica of Kyuu, well it would be if Kyuu has long dreadlocks instead of his messy hair.

" Hah, dude, you're liek, worse than me ! " the Asian laughed so hard until even he was hit on the head by Dj he didn't flinch, instead Dj nearly cried out in pain from hitting his head.

" Ey Mon, iz jour 'ead always dis tick' or are you maid' of solid rook ? "

" Huh ? I didn't even felt that." replied Kyuu, although one could almost see his eyes watering. That actually hurt.

" Ah guys, you don't mind me joining you fellas eh ? " a new voice alerted the two.

" Ouh, bug dude it's just you."

The new comer, from the looks of it is actually one of the Aburame clan member. Their signature of wearing sunglasses and clothing that covers their facial expressions just stands out even though it is meant to hide their presence. Every member of the clan is a host for a colony of insects of different types and usages. One such clan member, Aburame Shino houses a colony of Kikai bugs that sucks out chakra from enemy ninjas. They can also serve as recon and even as an alarm. So who says size does matter ?

" The name is Aburame Kuuga, remember it." said the boy wearing the John Lennon style glasses.

" Bug-dude ? Wat'cha meen mon ? " Dj had no clue about the boy Kyuu was currently addressing.

" Eh, Aburame's are bug users, they're actually liek, pretty cool, the only thing is...they're rumored to eat you when you're not lookin." Kyuu said in a sagely tone.

" Ah, I see..."

" Actually, WE don't eat you...our...bugs does the eating." said Kuuga with a slight hint of amusement.

" SEE ! What I told you ? They eat people dude ! " Kyuu yelled and pointed an accusing finger at the boy with sunglasses.

" Can't you tell that I'm joking ? " sighed Kuuga.

"..."

"..."

" Fine I understand that I'm wearing this heavy outfit, but can't you guys notice that I'm talking in a joking tone ? "

"..."

"..."

" ARRGGHH Why can't you guys understand me ! " Kuuga raised his voice, he apparently annoyed.

" DUDE ! You...you actually joked ! Aburame's rarely joke man ! " Kyuu sounded like he just discovered the Earth is round.

" Dat was...how shuld I say it..."

" Awesome ? " asked Kyuu.

" Nou..."

" Cool ? " Kyuu suggested again.

" Nou..."

" Uh...Solid ? " This time it was Kuuga.

" Ja, Soleed ! "

" Hey I like the sound of that, Solid ! I can't believe I didn't notice it before dude, you're actually not bad." Kyuu patted Kuuga at the back but nearly flinched when he remembered that Aburame's had bugs all over them...underneath their body.

" Don't worry, you didn't kill anyone." reassured the boy.

" Phew, I thought I was gonna like, find myself dead in my sleep one day."

" Weellll..."

" Oy ! "

" Jajajajajja you guys are interestin', Ai tinks Ah'm gonna laik it 'ere."

--------------

-Old faces-

Uzumaki Naruto, a Jounin that wears the emblem of the Leaf entered the Office of the Hokage, of course not without knocking, the war changes people even though...

" Oy Old Hag, what'cha want me for this time ? "

Um...forget what I just said.

" Hehheheheh, I'm gonna let that slip." smirked Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, even though she literally is an old hag ( ducks out of the screen) she still looks like her prime. It was due to her Genjutsu that made her look like her twenties.

" Huh ? " Naruto had his guard up as he heard her laughter; it was the same laughter whenever Tsunade knew that she had the upper hand. No wonder she always lose in the game of poker...or any other game for that matter.

" This is your mission, read it, memorize it, no complains and get out." she threw a scroll towards the blonde Jounin who caught skillfully and proceeded to read the contents.

" Mission Statement : Konoha Jounin Uzumaki Naruto will be Promoted to Jounin Instructor. Report at Konoha's Ninja Academy at 0600 for the team divisions on the 5th of May. Proceed to train the three members of said team. List of Team Members will be listed bellow. Good Luck. "

" So how about it ? " smirked Tsunade, she was dancing with joy inside, she knew Naruto would be mad at getting this kind of mission, he always hated Baby Sitting when he was still a Genin. Being a Jounin Instructor isn't much difference...well besides the occasional missions. Naruto's body could be seen shaking behind the pages as he had his head bowed down.

" Old...H...no, Hokage-sama ! I thank you for giving me such a mission." Naruto stared right at Tsunade and said in a serious tone, this caught her off guard of course.

" W-what ? "

" I understand why you give me this mission, you want me to train the new generation of Shinobi and show them my awesome skills, this is also a test isn't it ? It's a test to see if I can lead a team, then...then finally I can become Hokage right ? " the blonde was inches away from Tsunade grinning from ear to ear.

" ...Uh...Yeah...enjoy the mission." it was the best she could say.

" Yosha ! I'll never forget this Tsunade-baachan ! " he was gone in mere seconds.

Tsunade felt a cold shiver down her spine as she heard a faint yell from Naruto down the streets of Konoha yelling, " I'm gonna teach them everything I know ! "

" God, what have I done now ? "

-----------------

TBC ?

( A/N : After a long hiatus, I have finally gotten off my ass and make this fic. It came out suddenly while I was riding a bus to my Uncle's place. I did it in 2 hours so I'm sure it has tons of errors...meh, who's counting ? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this as I have enjoyed writing this. This is dedicated to all the fans of Go! Future Naruto and my best bud LaZy HyUuGa, aka Glen, aka Arachel, aka Sir Sleepalot, aka Glenuwee, aka...etc...R&R if you want.)


End file.
